The Daughter of the Crossbow
by Bloodstream1999
Summary: Alice is a normal survivor in the Apocalypse but when she runs into Glenn and Carol. Is she as normal as she's cut out to be? Who was her father? What do Glenn and Carol know that Alice doesn't? Fluffy Carl x Alice and Carol x Daryl.
1. Prologue

The Daughter of the Crossbow

Prologue

"Dad,I'm scared!" a little girl said from behind a man old enough to be her father. The girl was eleven. She had brunette hair with a gentle curl and her eyes were dark emeralds. She was wearing a flannel plaid purple and gray shirt,blue jeans and black boots. Flannel plaid shirts were her favorite type of shirts to wear. She wasn't your typical little girl. Unlike the girls in her school, she liked the outdoors,hunting,camping,fishing,anything her dad could do she could do! Likes to wear her hair down than up,she prefers to have her hair curl than straight. She was just like her father in everyday. Her favorite activities are wrestling and swimming in the lake.  
On her first hunt,she caught a small brown rabbit with her trusty machete and claimed as HER dinner! Her trusty machete was a Christmas present her dad gave her. Her mom was pissed when he did that yet she let her keep it. Her Mom was also mad about her dad nicknaming her little Ass Kicker. The machete had engravings on it. It said 'To my beautiful little Ass Kicker,Love Dad'. Ever since she kept with her at all times!  
That was sorta about to come in handy because on this day the dead decide to rise again and eat the living in order to survive. Once you are bitten by one of them and you don't kill it after that,you become one of them or a meat pile for vultures. Her dad and she were trapped in the basement. They were huddled into a corner,blood was all over the man. A little blood was on the little girl. The man looks at the little girl and says "Alice, you see those basement doors over there?". She looked up and left of her. There were slivers of light shinning through small doors. She looked back at the man,she nodded. "When I say,run... you run!"He said in a hushed whispered. "What! But Dad I can't leave without you!"Alice said. "You have to! We will meet up at the old park. Okay?!"He says. Alice looks at him then the doors. She started to cry but nodded in reply. After the man hugged Alice,he kissed her damp cheek."We'll meet up again."he gives her a small smile,she matches the smile on the man's face. "I love you.". "I love you too."  
As the man walks over to the door where the dead were banging on the door violently,Alice walked over to the other doors. He held on to the handle of the door with his hand and the other with his crossbow. He nodded which meant that was her cue to run. She burst through the doors and ran as fast as she could. She regrets running away instead of helping her Father but she did as she told. She stopped because one of "them", for lack of a better word, was in front of her. These 'things' were no longer human..but..WHAT were they? It ran towards her and knocked her off her feet:knocked the breath right out of her. She caught its head just in time! As she held back this "thing" with one hand,she used her free hand to grab her machete. She stabbed the "creature" as hard as she could through its head! Suddenly,the "thing" stopped moving. Alice opened her eyes and saw that. She took her machete out of what had once been a head. Once she stood up she wondered if this was the only way to kill "them" because when her father shot one of those "things" in the heart and it didn't die. She saw a another one,it was a kid. About her age but that thing was one of the creatures. She knew what had to be done. She charged at and sliced it's head off. She looked down and saw that the jaws were still moving. She did the same thing she did with the first creature. She jammed the sharp blade between the eyes and finally it was dead. Her theory was correct,you have to destroy the brain.  
She took a minute to look at the creature. The flesh was rotting,it's eyes were rolled in the back of it's head. One thing was for sure to Alice...she didn't want to become one of "them"! She remembered that she was out in the open were "they" could get her! She went back to running while killing some of "them" along the way. Finally, she found a hotel but was filled with those creatures. Nothing Alice couldn't handle! Once she dealt with all of "them",which took all day. She decided to stay in the hotel until it clears up more. Besides, it was one of those hotels that had a kitchen..and where there is a kitchen...there is food! Days later she remembered that she was suppose to meet up with her father at the old park. Though when she went to the park...he wasn't there. She killed every walker(that's what Alice decided to call them.) to be sure that he wasn't hiding behind one of them. He wasn't behind any of the walkers. Alice assumed the worse...the walkers got to him. Alice made a pit stop at what Alice once called home. She killed a couple of the walkers. There, in her father's room was a picture of her mother and father. She took it with her to the hotel. Along the way she grabbed some supplies. After she put the canned food and fruits in the mini fridge. She laid down in her bed and cried herself to sleep. Her father was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It has been a year since the Apacolypse happened. Alice is twelve years old now. Still living in the hotel for shelter. She knows that one day this place might be invaded by walkers and she would have to leave. Though that hasn't happened yet so her biggest issue was food. She was running out and if she didn't get food soon she will run out. As she lays on the bed in room 205 she stared up at the ceiling ,reflecting on the past,back before the Apacolypse. There was this song she listen to online. It was called My Immortal by Evanescence. That's what she feels like when her thoughts travel to her father. As Alice sat up she took the picture of a drawer. The picture was of two people,a man and a woman. Alice had her mother's brunett hair,nose, full pretty pink lips, and high cheek bones. Now she has her father's personality, natural tan skin, and unique green eyes. If you looked at her you couldn't tell which hair color she inherited from which parent. Her father had brunett hair too but his was light hers wasn't. She closed her eyes, She let the song play in her head.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held you hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of meeee (3x)

She opened her eyes, they were clouded with tears. Two fell down onto the picture and she quickly wiped the tears away. From her eyes and picture. She went to the mini fridge and opened it. That's when she remembered that she needs to go a run for food. She grabs her machete( Over time she found a sash so she wouldn't carry her machete all the time.) and headed out. There was a conveniece store not far from the hotel. She killed walkers along the way, careful not to make a sound. She hid behind a car,she looked around the car and noticed there is an unusal amount of walkers around the store. She has raided there multiple times and there has never been this many there. One or two maybe but three or four something is not right. Then it hit her,there might be survivors in there. She looked at the walkers again. "Three or four isn't so bad."Alice thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice quietly walked up behind the walkers. She noticed how many there really are. It wasn't long till they smelled her scent. She swiftly jammed the machete into the head of one of the walkers. The impact of the machete and the head made a crunch sound. Almost like celery breaking except deeper. She let the blackish\red goo flow out onto her and the machete. She did this with the other ones and wasn't surprised she wasn't bit. she tried to open the doors to the convenience store. It wouldn't open. She put her ear to the doors and heard walkers. If it wasn't for the screaming of a survivor,she would have left to the gas station that was about two to three miles from the hotel.  
She knew this city like the back of her hand. She knows that there's a weapon shop up ahead beside maple street,the convenient store,the gas station etc. It makes sense she knows the place,after all she has been living there her entire life. After she heard the scream, she went around the back to the back door. Another walker was in front of it."Don't these thing have something else to munch on!"Alice thought in annoyance. Of course she killed the walker. She moved the dumpster over and reveals a key. She unlocks the door with the key. She hesitates a second to grab her machete and opens the door fast. Nothing. This kinda bumed out Alice because she wanted to kill a walker. When she isn't mourning for her father, she kills walkers, as a hobby. She walks in,cautiously though.  
She stands behind a wall. Her back against it, breathing through her nose. That way the walkers can't detect her that easily. She peaked around the corner and saw two survivors. One older lady maybe in her mid thirties and an either Asian or Korean man in his twenties. Alice couldn't tell which. Two walkers were with them,one distracting the Asian or Korean, one was on top of the woman. Alice thought fast. She ran into the scene! She took out the walker on top of the woman! She pierced the walker in the back of the head but careful not to pierce the woman by accident. Next she dealt with the walker distracting the man.  
Once Alice was done, she looked at the two survivors. The man had black hair,brown eyes,and tan skin. He was wearing a blue T shirt, blue jeans,and a baseball cap. The lady had gray hair,pale skin and blue gray eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and jeans. They both looked at her stunned. "I guess they have never seen a kid my age kill walkers."Alice thought. "Are you okay?"Alice asks. The man spoke up but words were a little shaky "Y..yes...we're fine b..but are you okay?". "Uh yeah. Why?" Alice asked. It was the lady spoke this time "Honey... you just killed two walkers.". "Plus the ones outside." Alice corrected her with a smirk. This shocked them even more!  
"You weren't scared?" the man asks. "Ummm. Why would I be? It's not like I haven't seen them before." "Well it's just that you're a kid." "So? Nowadays there is no time to play or swim in my lake." Alice said. "Anyway, What brings you to my town?". "We were trying to find baby food and..."the lady's sentence was cut short by Alice. "Baby food? Well you are in the wrong place. The place you are looking for is the gas station two or three miles up the road and if you are looking for guns and ammo there is a weapon store on Maple street." Again,they were shocked. How did a little twelve year old girl know where all these places are? "You sure do know your way around here."the man said. "Well, I explored a bit when the apacolypse started. "Alice shrugged. "Could you take us to this gas station?" the lady asked. "Sure a...?"Alice pause because she didn't know their names. "I'm Glenn and this is Carol. "Glenn said. Alice put out her hand "Nice to meet you". They shook her hand.  
Alice took them to the gas station,which took up most of the day. Alice would have to hurry because midnight snacks are the walkers favorite part of the day. They arrive at the gas station. There was only one by the gas station. "Wait here." Alice told them. She walked slowly towards the walker and killed it. She motioned them to come over and they walked over to her. Then the duo walked in with Alice leading. Alice went ahead just in case there was a walker. Not that Glenn or Carol couldn't take care of the walkers themselves. It was just Alice had the feeling that was gnawing at her since she met them. This feeling and the gentle wind said 'stay','stay'. Alice had no idea why she had this feeling but somehow something great was going to come out of it.  
The gas station had three aisles plus the one in the back that had drinks in it. Alice had her own problem to with her stock of food and water,so she left Glenn and Carol alone in the last aisle while she went in the first one. While Glenn and Carol look for what they needed, Glenn asked in a whisper"Is it just me or does she remind you a little of, oh I don't know, Daryl?". "No, it's not just you."Carol replies as she picks up baby formula. Glenn looks at where Alice went. "I wondered where are parents or her group is?"Glenn asks. "I don't know but she is awful brave for twelve"Carol comments. "How do you know how old she is?"Glenn asks. "I had a kid remember?" Carol said sadly and proudly. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to..."Glenn was stopped by Carol. "Not it's fine. She kinda of reminds me of Sophia in a way. Maybe it's the sweet and innocent look to her.". "Maybe. After this we are taking her to her group and go back."Glenn said. "I wouldn't count on going back."Alice commented carrying a basket and three bags. The basket where filled fruits and canned food,and the bags were filled with either water,champagne or beer. Yeah she maybe a kid but to Alice there are no rules. Meaning she can drink as much as she wanted! She's not an alcoholic but she drinks. Her favorites are either champagne(red or white) and beer.  
"H...how long have you been listening?" Carol asks. "Up to 'I wonder where her parents or her group is'"Alice replies. "Sorry, we were talking about you we are curious."Glenn said. Alice just laughed "Sorry? Why? You have every right to question about a person you just met! The one time I didn't question about that person. He back stabbed me and he was my uncle!". "You're uncle! You mean he just left you here? In the city where the walkers could get you!" Carol exclaims. "Yeah and I'm still pissed about that. I just wish that he would turn into a walker so that way I can jam my machete right between the eyes." Alice was smiling like she was crazy. Yeah it's hateful for her to say this about her uncle but after a few months ago she doesn't care anymore.  
Few Months ago,Alice was on a food raid and wouldn't you know it. She finally sees someone she knew and loved. She was crying tears of happiness! She runs up to him. She calls out to him. She thought to herself that just maybe she wouldn't go through this disaster by herself. Then right when she was in front of her Uncle, a man came out of nowhere and had a gun pointed right at her! She stops. The man had brown hair,a blue shirt,and tan pants. Alice was scared but held her ground. The man said to her Uncle "Who is that!". Her Uncle said "That's my Niece.". The man looks at him and points at her "Crossbows?". He nodded. The man smiles "Hi, I'm the Governor of a town a little ways up. There are kids your age there. Would you like to come?". Alice refused. He whispers to her Uncle "You're her Uncle. Tell her she has to come to come!". Alice was getting really annoyed and slightly scared. Though she did not show it.  
"Alice, please come with us! You will be happier living there!" Her Uncle said. Alice still refused. She didn't care if there were kids her age, or live away from the walkers or being free! All she wanted was to have her father back but that wasn't going to happen! He frowned. He looks back at the Governor and shakes his head. He tilts his head to the left as if to say 'time to go'. Her Uncle starts to leave. Alice was confused, why is he leaving with him instead of staying with her? She runs up and grabs his arm "What are you doing? Where I take shelter is this way." Alice said while looking at the back to the hotel. "Kid you're on your own!"He said. He shakes her hand off and his arm flies out of her hand. Alice was shocked,she couldn't move. She watched as they left. She waits there until a walker appeared. She kills it and goes back to the hotel. At first she cried because she realized that her Uncle abandoned her in a city filled with walkers! That and she was alone. Now every time she hears about her Uncle her heart becomes colder and harder. Ever since then she hated her Uncle,she wanted nothing to do with him.  
Alice remembered that Glenn and Carol were there. "Oh..ehehe..sorry. I just REALLY hate my Uncle!" Alice laughed embarrassed. "Hey, I would hate my Uncle to if he did that to me."Glenn said. Alice looked outside,she notice the sun was setting. It wouldn't be long til the walkers would want their midnight snack.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Well we better get going! Before the walkers make a meal out of us!"Alice announced. "Okay we'll go back to our camp."Carol said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's getting dark and you don't want to lure walkers back to your camp. You can stay with me tonight!" Alice said. "Oh no we couldn't..."Alice cut Glenn off. "Did I say it was up for discussion?". After that Glenn and Carol didn't have much of an option. They followed her back to the hotel.  
Once they were in the hotel. Alice decides to give them a little tour of her hotel. Alice didn't know why,maybe it was the fact she had never seen other survivors before. Okay that's not entirely true; she did see her share of groups. Just from a distance. She watches from her windows of her hotel room so she knows a thing or two about groups. Though there was one group that she would absolutely will not watch. Any group that is involved with the Governor. Alice hated the Governor ever since she met him.  
Alice showed Glenn and Carol to their rooms. They weren't far from hers. She did that on purpose because in case walkers try to get in and needed back up. Alice couldn't explain it but she trusted them. She hasn't trusted a survivor since her Uncle, yet she trusted them with her life. Of course she fed them dinner because she somehow knew that they were going to be in the rest of her life! Believe it or not Alice can cook, even if it was just a can a beans. Alice simply just had the touch that made twice as delicious as it supposed to be. Their was champagne for all three. Glenn and Carol thought that it was strange for a little girl to drink but it's not harming anybody. They blew it off. Once in a while Glenn would look up at Alice from his plate with curiosity. Where were her parents or her group? How long has she survived out here in the city? Alice seem to take notice "If you are wondering where my group is. I dont have one."Alice spoke up. Glenn and Carol exchanged a look then look back at Alice.  
"What about your parents?" Carol asked. Alice didn't like talking about her parents because well they were dead. It took a few minutes reply but she summed up the courage to tell them. "Dead.". "Oh I'm so sorry!" Carol said. There was sympathy in her voice that reminded Alice of her mother before the Apocalypse. "It's fine." Alice said with a smile. "So, tell me about your group. How many of you are there?"Alice asked. "Twelve. Nine adults,two kids and one baby."Glenn said. "We take patrols day and night. We go on food raids."Glenn said. "They're like all the other groups. The ones that aren't with the Governor!"Alice thought bitterly. Then Alice yawned"Well time to go to bed!".  
Glenn went to room 203, and Carol, 204. Alice went to her room and went to sleep. Alice whimpered in her sleep, she was having a nightmare about her dad. She was back in her house,in her basement with her dad. Though this time she didn't flee. The walkers burst through the door. Alice went to help but her feet were glued to the ground. When she was finally free,one of the walkers bit her father. All of the sudden the walkers disappeared and she ran over to him. "No...no..no Dad don't leave~! Nooooooooo~!"Alice screamed in her sleep. She tossed and turned in her blankets. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and sweat drenched her blankets and sheets. "Sweety...sweety! Wake up!"Carol yelled. Carol and Glenn heard Alice screaming and were frightened that walkers were invading the hotel.  
Alice shot up looking around disoriented for a minute,then saw Carol and Glenn. They both looked worried for her. "Hey are you okay?"Glenn asked. "Y..yeah I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Nightmares are normal for me. "Alice said. After she said that she noticed that there was sunlight in her room. It was morning. To Alice, her nightmares seem short but in reality they lasted all night. "How long have been having these nightmares?" Carol questions. "After I lost my father. "Alice said sadly. Alice leaned over to the drawer beside her bed and opened it. She pulled out the picture of her parents. That song played in her head again though tears did not fall from her eyes. Because she didn't want to show her weak side in front of Glenn and Carol. "W..What do you have there?"Glenn asked. Alice looked up at him, you could see the the pain and sorrow in her emerald eyes. Carol being a former Mother wanted to hug Alice and comfort her.  
"It's a picture of my parents." Alice huffed. "May we see the picture?"Carol asked. "Sure I don't see the harm."Alice said still looking down as she handed the picture. Glenn took it and they looked at. Their expressions changed from concern to utter shock. There, in the picture was one of their own! A Beautiful young woman in a white wedding dress stood beside him. The face was unmistakable...Daryl Dixion!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Glenn and Carol looked at each then at Alice. They were standing in front of Daryl Dixion's daughter! A rough tough country boy that hardly shows any emotion has a DAUGHTER! "Do you mind if we talk outside for a minute. I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name." Carol said still baffled. Alice face brightens up a bit and said "Alice...Alice Dixion and no I don't mind.". Again leaving Glenn and Carol baffeled. Glenn and Carol walk out into the hall,"Jesus christ! Daryl has a daughter!"Glenn said in a shocked whisper.  
"Now it makes sense why he would never give up on Sophia!"Carol said. There was an akward silence between the two for what seemed like hours but was only a few mintues. Then Glenn spoke and broke the silence "What do we do?". "You're asking me! This is insane!"Carol said. "Should we take her to Daryl because she thinks he's dead. Most likely he thinks she's dead!"Glenn said. "Well yeah! She is his kid!". "Should we tell her?". "No!" "No? Why not?". "Because I have a plan! We tell her to gather her things,come with us and surprise them both at the prison!" "Like a surprise family reunion?" "Yeah!" "Then it's settled; she's coming with us!"Glenn finished the secret conversation.  
They walk back into Alice's room. They notice that Alice wasn't sad anymore. "Hey Alice" Glenn said with his hands in his pockets. "So we were talking and we were wondering if you would like to come with us?". Alice looked at them with a mixture of shock and confusion in her eyes. Though no matter the confusion and shock she was in that feeling gnawed at her. 'Stay...stay',it would say. "W..what? Why?"Alice asked. "Because this is no place for a little girl like you and we have little surprise for you back at our group."Carol said. Alice stood there for a minute unsure how to answer. Then she anwsered "Alright just let me gather my things and the food.". Glenn and Carol's plan had worked.  
Alice,Glenn, and Carol spent a few minutes cleaning out the food and medical supplies into a car that they found. Once thay loaded everything in the car,Alice took one last look at the hotel. Then went into the car. Glenn drove the car,Carol was in the passenger seat, and Alice was in the back seat. She looked out the window,she saw a few walkers but she didn't seem to notice. She was too busy thinking about her father. Once in a while she would think about her mother but she and her father were closer. They fished,hunted,swam, . They spent every minute with each other before the world went to hell. "So we were wondering? Before you met us did happen to come across a guy they call the Governor?" Glenn asked. "How do you know the Governor!?"Alice asked in shocked but mostly in anger. "He's given us a little truoble in the past."Glenn said. "Yeah,me too!" Alice yelled. "What did he do?"Carol asked. Alice smiled, she always wanted to tell this story! "Well, I was on a food run and I see my Uncle Merle,as much as I hate to call him Uncle! I thought that finally I wouldn't be alone so, I ran up to him, Turns out he wasn't alone and the Governor comes out and points a gun at my face! Logically thinking, I stopped. Merle tells him that I'm his Niece. Then The Governor asked if I wanted to join him. I refused. Next, Merle asked if I want to join! Again I refuse. They start to leave after that. At first I was confused because he leaving with the Governor and not staying with me! I stop him and ask what was he doing? My shelter is that way and you know what he said to me...'Kid you're on your own!'. After that he walks away! Some Uncle he is!"Alice said in a raging rant. After listening to Alice rant on, they began to feel afraid. For they knew what was going to happen. It was a long drive but again Alice didn't mind. As they drove closer to their destination, Alice felt uneasy. Glenn and Carol had a group and Alice seriously doubted that their group would be open with arms. "More like ammunition." Alice thought. So she'll get out when either Glenn or Carol say so to get out of the car when they arrive at their camp.  
Finally,they arrive at the camp. It was a prison,walkers were crawling all over the place! It wasn't long until someone opened the gates for them. Glenn stopped the car after what Alice assumes are members of the group close the gates. Alice saw a couple of people,one might have been a sheriff judging by the gun which only sheriffs use,two kids around her age, a black woman who the coolest sword Alice has ever seen! A brunette woman, and an old man on cruches and one leg. Glenn said with a goofy grin "What here!". "What are these two up to?" Alice thought. She couldn't hear anything,all she heard were muffles though the windows.  
Glenn walks up to Rick and asks "Where's Daryl? It's important!". Before the cop could speak and a redneck voice answers for him "Right here!" Daryl said. Daryl was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. He had a crossbow strapped to his back. "What's so important?". "Well we have a gift for you. It's twelve years old."Glenn said still holding that goofy grin. Daryl looked at him confused,then it clicked "Aww Glenn you got me a new crossbow?". Glenn just rolled his eyes, he turned around and motioned Alice and Carol to come out.  
"Are you ready?"Carol asked. "I guess."Alice said still unsure. Alice steps out of the car,she let the sunlight drown her face. She looked over to her left and then she saw a sight that she thought could only be seen in her picture and mind. "D..D..Dad?".


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Daryl couldn't believe it! There a few feet away from him was his daughter! This entire time he thought she was dead! Because when he went the park right after he dealt with the walker she wasn't there! He assumed the worse but now he was proven wrong! His daughter surivived all the walkers. All of the sudden Alice starts to run right up to him! He does the same thing! They meet each other halfway and they do what they haven't done in a year,hug. They huged like they never hugged before! They were finally together again! During that hug Daryl was crying tears of happiness! Kissing the top of her head,and stroking her hair. Alice spoke up in a sarcastic tone after a few mintues "Dad, crushing me.". Daryl just laughed and let go. He faces the group with Alice by his side "I would like you to meet my daughter, Alice!"Daryl said overjoyed. He didn't care if it wasn't like him to act all happy. He just got his daughter back!  
"What's all the ruckous about?" An all-too-familiar voice interrupted the momment. When he saw Alice, he froze! His face showed complete shock and a little fear. His hand may have been missing but there was no mistaking this face! Merle Dixion! Merle didn't know what to do! He was looking at a child that he thought was long gone! Alice's face revealed complete anger. Glenn and Carol stepped back, they saw this coming. In one swift motion, she pulled her machete out from behind her back,held it at her side,ready for an attack. "You...YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU LEFT ME IN THE CITY TO THE WALKERS!" Alice starts to charge at Merle but instantly felt her machete ripped from her grasp. Then Alice felt an unfamiliar grip that made her feel like she was going to snap in two, around her waist. She heard a soft but very serious voice whisper in her ear " Not now, Little One! This is not your battle! Later". Alice looked all around her, she notices that the sheriff had his hand over his gun with a look in his eyes that said'you have a child!'at her father. Glenn and Carol looked fearful but furious,the old man and the brunette were furious too, and then she noticed her father staring at his brother in disbelief. Silence cut the air like a knife. Alice smirked and calmed down as she realized she was no longer alone. "But I guess it's excused. After all,You were the Governor's Lassie."Alice said teasingly.  
"Michonne... get the kids outta here!" The sheriff said. After that, Alice didn't hear anything as she was drug into the prison. Daryl was now was standing in front of his brother. They just stood there. "N...Now b...brother, I know it sounds bad but she wouldn't come with me!" Merle said. As Merle spoke,Daryl pulls out his crossbow and points it right at Merle. While Merle continues to try and explain his actions, he doesn't even notice, the developing anger, as every word just makes Daryl's anger deeper. Finally, it's Daryl's turn to speak. Staring deep into his brother's eyes, never lowering his gaze, he says all he has to say, with one simple word,"RUN!". "Oh come on brother don't be like!"Merle said.  
"Don't be like that?!"Daryl said in raging disbelief. "How can I be not like this! You left my Daughter in the city and you know how dangerous it is! How could you she's my only child! Your Niece! What kind of Uncle are you or for that matter what kind of brother are you! You have til 10,9..." "Wait,wait! Let's talk about this little brother!" "8...7, Your gettin' more of a chance then you did my daughter!"Daryl yelled."6...5.". As Daryl counted down,Rick started to walk towards the gates getting ready to open it. He has a kid and even he knows you never leave another man's kid behind! "4.." "You can't just leave me out there with the walkers!"Merle yelled. "I damn sure can! 3!"Daryl replies.  
Rick tells Glenn to take the gates. Glenn knows he has his reasons and takes them as Rick steps between Daryl and Merle. He faces Merle with his hand on his gun, he leans slightly forward and whispered "I wouldn't take him lightly. If you want to live I suggest you walk.". Rick tried to hide his anger to keep things a little civil but it didn't come out that way. Merle knows he has been defeated, he heads for the gates. Before, Merle leaves he turns around and faces his younger brother "This ain't over!". Next Glenn opens the gates and Merle walks out.  
Glenn quickly shuts the gates. Carol immedently goes to Daryl,Daryl looks at her and said bitterly"You were right. He's no good". As much as Carol was glad she was right,she was also sad, Truth is she didn't want to be right. Carol remembers Alice,"Hey! Merle maybe gone but there is someone who needs more attention than he does!". Daryl was confused, who was she talking about. Then he remembered...his Daughter was back! "Alice! Where's Alice!" Daryl said a little panic in his voice. Carol laughs"She's fine! She's in the prison.". Before Daryl left he called Glenn over. "Where did you guys find her!?"Daryl asked. "In a hotel a few miles from here."Glenn said. "Did she have a group?". Glenn and Carol shook their heads. Daryl was shocked, his Daughter was out in the city with no group! "How did she survive?" Darly wondered.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Before Glenn and Carol left,Daryl said "Thanks for the regift.". "You're welcome."Glenn said. As Glenn and Carol head into the prison,Daryl stands out in the prison yard,facing thousands of walkers,wondering...what was going to happen to his brother. Then Daryl headed into the prison as well. He couldn't wait to see his Daughter again! "I wonder what prison block shes in?" Daryl wondered. He remembered that Michonne took the kids in the prison before things got out of hand!  
Alice was happy and a little disappointed at the same time. She was more than happy that her father is actually alive! Disappointed because to be honest...she wanted to see her Father go off on her Uncle! The kids were in prison block 6,Alice was sitting on the lower bunk of the bunk bed. "Hey. Whats your name?" a boy said. He had jet black,pale skin,and a gun on his belt. He was wearing a gray shirt,black jeans,and a sheriff hat. "Must be the sheriff's son." Alice thought. She hesitates for a second"Alice. You?"Alice said as she held out her hand. "Carl." Carl said then shook her hand. She also met another girl one or two years older though she doesn't remember her name. She remembered what she looks like. Wavy blonde hair,pale,capris, and a gree short sleeved blouse. "Did Merle really leave you in the city to die?"Carl asked. "Yeah." was all Alice could say. "That sucks." Carl changed the subject, quickly, "You..uh..wanna go check out the prison? There's a lot of cool stuff around here." "Sure! Lets go!"Alice said after she stood up and wipes out her machete. "You don't really need that." Carl said. "Never leave with out it! You never know when a walker might pop up" Alice said. "Yeah but I have this." Carl said as he pulled out his gun from his belt. Alice was okay with a gun though once you fire at a walker. Next thing you know you have to shot at millions of walkers.  
"Besides you need my protection." Carl said. Alice was shocked yet amused by what Carl said. "Is he hitting on me?" Alice thought with amusement. "Sorry city boy but you're going to try alot harder to win this girl!" Alice smirked. Alice could see Carl appeared to be shocked but when Alice blinked,Carl was smiling nervously. Even though Carl lead the way,Alice was the leader. They were in the basement,roaming the halls. To Alice it was quiet...too quiet,she knew that at any momment a walker would jump out of one of these doors. Besides her edgeiness,she was actually relaxed. Then she realized something,that feeling was gone. The wind didn't say 'stay...stay' but 'home...home'. She knew something great was going to come out!  
All of a sudden a walker comes out from between them. It knocks Carl off his feet to the concrete floor. His gun flew out off his hand...he had nothing to defend himself with. Alice sprang into action,then her machete impacted into the walker's head,before it could bite Carl. Carl flipped over and saw Alice. She was blood spattered on her flannel plaid shirt. Which by the way was a little tight on her because she grew. She was still wearing her flannel plaid shirt from when the Apocalpse first started!  
She walked over to Carl's gun and kicked over to him. "I'm sorry but who needs protection again?" Alice said looking down at Carl. " Point taken,cowgirl." Carl said. Alice didn't mind Carl calling her that because most of her friends before all this,called her cowgirl. Due to her living in the country. Alice helps Carl up off the ground. They decide that was enough exploring and headed back. Alice didn't show it but she was excited. She couldn't wait to see her father's face again. When she saw her father she thought it was all a dream. That is until Merle showed up,Merle is never in her dreams,not even in her nightmares! Alice couldn't help but wonder if Merle was still in the prison. Cause if so she couldn't wait to plunge her machete in his head! They are back to the prison blocks. She headed back to prison block 6 and there he was. Her father. He was filthy and scrubby and still a sight for sore eyes! She missed him so much! He could have been covered in mud, lost all of his hair and teeth and he would STILL be perfect! They had a lot to talk about!  
Daryl started, "How? What? I mean..How?" And there it was..out in the open! The question...Daryl didn't stop and neither did Alice with her smiling. She was quite amused when her dad said "You're only a kid! You're eleven!". It was Alice's turn to speak,she was still smiling "Dad...I'm your kid and I'm Twelve.". Daryl was shocked... Had it been a year already! "Okay then let's start with how did you survive? How did you survive all the walkers?" Daryl exclaimed. "I hid in the hotel about a few miles from here and with this of course." Alice said as she unsheathed her machete and handed it to Daryl. Daryl didn't recognize it at first but then he saw the engravings...'to my beautiful little Ass Kicker,Love Dad'. Daryl felt a lump in his throat...she kept it this whole time. He hugged his daughter "I'm glad you're back!"he said.  
Alice was shocked by his actions but melted into the hug. She was glad too that he was back. Even though the world has gone to complete hell...Alice never felt more alive!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Alice didn't need to wonder how her dad survived,he was a hunter for pete sake! Though Alice did wonder what happens now? There was no need to morn for her father,HE'S ALIVE! She only killed walkers for a hobby to distract her from think about her dad. Well,she killed them anyway,hobby or not but when it came to the hobby thing. It was only for distraction. She didn't need to do that anymore she has her father. Then she remembered Merle. She pulls out of the hug and asks "Where's Merle?". "He left.". "He just left?". "We helped him.". A smile formed on Alice's lips. She knew exactly how Daryl 'helped' Merle leave,she knew her father best. "Wished could have seen it dad!" Alice said. Daryl chuckled, he out his arm around her shoulder "Come lets go see the others.".  
She already knew Glenn,Carol,and Carl. She noticed something different about Carol. She would look at her father like when Maggie looked at Glenn. Alice learned that the brunnet was named Maggie Greene. She also learned that she was Glenn's girlfriend. She has taken a liking to the black woman with the cool sword,which Alice learned her name was Michonne. The sheriff was Rick,he was the leader of the group. Still didn't know the blondes name that was about one or two years older than her. The old man with one leg and on cruches was Hershel Greene. Other wise known as Maggie's and the nameless blonde's father. He was a either a vet or a doctor either one though Alice couldn't decide.  
Alice looked at the group like one big family. Glenn was probably like an Uncle,Maggie like an Aunt so would be Michonne,Hershel would be the wise Grampa,Alice wasn't sure what Rick would be,and Carol like...like a Mother. Alice didn't know her mom since she died in child birth but she's heard about her before all this. Daryl spoke of her alot. Carol being a motherly type of figure wasn't a bad idea. She likes Carol enough. She also saw how close Carol and her dad were,plus her dad always has a smile on when he sees her but when she looks at him...he looks way. Alice could tell that they liked each other alot. Eilisabeth( Alice finally learned the nameless blonde's name) was like an older sister. Unsure about Carl. There was this sorta thing going on between Carl and Alice. Alice would wait awhile Alice wasn't sure if anyone caught on but there was one that caught on,Rick.  
Couple of weeks later, Alice was in her cell block with her dad. She was on the top bunk and he was on the lower bunk. Pain swelled in her back and felt her stomach\hips exspanded three times. Alice blew it off. Though in the morning when she went to the bathroom with her machete(which took forever since Carl only showed her the basement of the prison!). She pulls down her pants and underwear. Alice looks down and sees blood all over pants and underwear. She was on her time of the month as Alice called it. She had started last year. Alice wasn't scared when it happened because before the word ended,her elementry school talked about it in her grade. There was one tensey wensey little problem when it happened. When Alice went on a run like she usually did,there were more walkers chasing her than there should have been. Alice's eyes widen "Oh no no no! Not here! Not now!"Alice thought. Then she remembered that she wasn't alone like she was in the hotel,she was with her father! "How am I going to explain this to him! Okay...Okay Alice just breathe! First,uh...I needed to change clothes. Second,I need to tell him...but when do I tell him?"Alice wondered.  
Alice put toilet paper on her bloody underwear. She pulled up her pants,flushed and left. She went to go look for the rest of the group. She was in the main room but there was no group. She went outside and of course the walkers banged on the fences violently. They could smell her blood! Her period was very heavy this time so she was in some discomfort but her face remain solid. Alice hoped it didn't get on the sheets she was sleeping on! She cupped her hands above her thin eyebrows to block out the sun. She scans the towers to see if someone was on watch. It didn't take long because she saw Carol with a gun on the top of the nearest tower to her. Alice walks over and climb the ladder. She was facing Carols back now. "Um Carol."Alice said. Carol turned around and saw Alice. "Hey! You're awake!"Carol said.  
Alice and Carol have gotten pretty close over the past weeks. Carol was the closest thing to a mother to Alice. She even gave her 'the talk' but Alice didn't need it since Daryl saw how kids at Alices age were before the Apocalypse happened. "Where's the group?"Alice asked. "They went on a run. Why,is there something wrong?"Carol asked looking confused. "W..well,I..I..sorta..ummmm started."Alice said with one eye closed. Carol stood there shocked"O...oh!"."Yeah.". "When did this happen?". "Just now."."No,I mean when?". "Oh! Last year."Alice said. There was a long pause between the two. Finally,Carol spoke up"Are you going to tell him?". "Of course! I was thinking maybe after he came back."Alice said. Carol looked over and saw a white truck coming in the gates. "Well,nows your chance.". Alice looked over to where Carol was looking at. She waited until the truck was parked to climb down the tower with Carol following. She rushed to the gates,Carol openes them. As the truck screeches to a hault,Alice sums up what she is going to say. Alice spots him,she walks over to him "Okay Alice you can do this!"Alice yelled in thoughts.  
Finally,she reaches him. Daryl notices her "Hey little Ass Kicker! Whats going on?"Daryl said cheefully. "Oh nothing much. Hey can I talk to you where there's no people around?"Alices said slightly blushing and a shy embarrised smile. "Uh yeah sure! What's up?"Daryl said alittle confused. Alice and Daryl starts to leave into the prison.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Alice decided to go to the kitchen to talk. She knows her father,1. he's probably thirsty after being out on a run. 2. What she is about to tell him,water isn't going to cut it. "Y..you might want to sit."Alice said as she open the fridge to grab not one but two beers. "Since when did you drink?"her dad asks. Alice faces her father and said "Oh these are not for me...there for you but I'll take one now that you mention it.". "ain't it a bit much?"."Not after what I'm about to tell you."Alice said as she sits down in front of her father with her beer. "Is it that bad?"Daryl asks. "Yes."Alice trailed off.  
Daryl opens up a beer,"What is it?". "Well there's good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm not pregnant! Bad news is,Guess Why!"Alice said. Daryl shot up straight out of his chair"Wow wow wow, What!?" Daryl said. "I...I'm o..on m..my period" Alice embarrassingly said. "What..Oh...Ohhhhhhhhhhh,so what your saying is we need to make another run."Daryl said realiztion. "...Yes"Alice replied. After Daryl takes a sip of his beer,he takes Alices hand. "Come with me!". Alice didn't say anything as Daryl dragged her into the main room. They finally arrive at the main room. all of the group was there, eating food. "Hey I'm going on a run anyone want to come with me?" Daryl asked. "I will!" Carol said. "Okay Maggie? You wanna come?" "Dad! Seriously? How many girls do you need to go?" Rick and Hershel couldn't help it...he giggled out loud, as he realized what was going on! "I don't know!" Daryl says. "All of them!?" Carol takes Alice's hand, carefully, and tells Daryl,"We got this! Go drink a beer or something!" "Why does everyone keep giving me beer?" Daryl says, completely annoyed. "Well..." Hershel begins..."You should see your face!". Daryl calms down and says "Come on, I got this!".  
With that they leave,Daryl leaves on his motorcyle because he said that he has some business to take care of. Carol and Alice take the truck. What Daryl didn't tell them is he's going to look for Merle but had to look for something. Believe it or not he still cared about him. Even though Merle left his Daughter in the city by herself with walkers,he was still his brother. When Alice came back into Daryl's life,it changed him. The reason why Daryl showed no emotions it because he thought that Alice was dead. This whole year he had nightmares of his daughter either shot by the Governor or bit by a walker. Ever since Alice came back,Daryl has not had any nightmares. Alice was the arrow to his crossbow, the light to his darkness, the blood to his veins,...his Little Ass Kicker! He would do anything to protect her!  
Alice and Carol get out of the truck and into the store. Then they walked down an aisle a sign above it that said'tampons,liners,and pads'. If Alice had a jacket on,she would pull it over her heard to hide the fact that she was blushing. All she could do is look down to hide that fact. They stop at the pads"What kind do you need?"Carol asked. Alice looked at the pads, the packages were red,blue,and green. The red ones said ultra thick with wings,blue ultra thick without wings,and green ultra thin with wings. She chose those. "Okay. why don't you go try it in the bathroom."Carol suggested. "Okay."Alice said and walked off to find the bathroom. Which took awhile because she didn't know her way around. After she put the pad on,she noticed a window above her. "I wonder what dad's doing?"Alice thought. Alice opened the stall door,looked at the door,then the window,then the door again. "Carol can handle herself for a few minutes."Alice thought. She stepped on the toilet and pushed the window opened. Lucky for her there was a dumpster underneath the window but there was a walker in front of it. Head,and arms first,before the walker notice her,she stabbed the walker in the center of the head. It was dead. Her feet slid out easily. She slid across the dumpster and on the ground she landed. She walked about two or three miles down town and found her dad,by a building...crying? Alice hardly witnessed her father cry by himself or let alone in front of her. She walks up to him more but stops dead in her tracks. There on the ground walkerfied and dead with a knife wound between the eyes was...Merle.  
Alice couldn't believe it! Merle was dead! Alice had hated him all this time but she still had humanity. She remembers what she had wished...her uncle turn into a walker so she could kill him herself! "Oh my god!"Alice thought and said out lound in a hushed whisper. Daryl turns around and sees Alice. Alice could tell that he was trying to hide the fact he was crying. Though he didn't succeed"A..Alice what are you doing here?"Daryl manages to say. Alice didn't answer,she was too busy thinking it was her fault that Merle turned a walker! "I..I did this...I should have kept my mouth shut!"Alice thought. "W..w..what have I done"Alice said still in that whisper. "What?"Daryl asked confused. "What have I done!"Alice shouted and ran away.

*Meanwhile*  
Carol by the vathroom waiting for Alice. "What is taking Alice so long?"Carol wondered. Carol decided that maybe she should check on her,just to be safe. Carol opens the door slowly"Alice?"Carol said softly. No answer. This worried Carol because if anything happened to Alice...she would never forgive herself. Carol thought of Alice like a daughter. Which wasn't strange for her to,after all she was a mother. She had a daughter named Sophia. One day before Alice,the group ran into a heard of walkers and they chased Sophia into the woods. Daryl,Rick,and Shane(a member of the group that had trned into a walker,along time ago.) went looking for Sophia. Rick and Shane gave up looking for Sophia,Daryl didn't. Sophia reminded Daryl of Alice when she was Sophias age. Except more preppy. Thats why he didn't give up on looking for her but Daryl went through hell trying to find her! Falling off a horse,an arrow to his back,hallucinating about Merel,and almost bit by a walker! Though after that,when Shane had an outburst they found Sophia. Sadly not herself but a former shell of her body,she was no longer Sophia but a walker. Carol tried to run up to her but Daryl stopped her.  
Carol walked into bathroom"Alice?"she calls again. Still no answer. Carol notices that there is only one of the stalls opened. She looks in it."This must be the stall Alice used but where is she?"Carol wondered. Then she looks up and notices that the window was open. She looks out side of it and sees a freshly killed walker on the ground! "Alice probably went ot go look for Daryl!"Carol thought worriedly. She quickly ran the store to the back to trace Alice's steps.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Wait Alice! It's too dangerous!"Daryl screams but Alice didn't stop. She didn't care where she was going. All she wanted was to get away from the situation! Alice can hear her father calling for wants to get away from everyone because...who wants to be near a murderer. Thats all Alice could think,she was murderer! How could you wish for your own uncle dead! She has to stop because there are cars barricading her way! Finally Daryl and now Carol caught up to Alice. Daryl wraps his arms around her. Alice takes notice and starts to stuggle! "Alice! Alice listen to me! It's not your fault!"Daryl exclaims. "Yes it is!"Alice screams.  
"No it's not! If it's anyones fault it's mine!"Daryl tries to convice. Alice stops her struggling,"How is it his fault?! He didn't wish for him to be dead!"Alice thought. "I'm the one who told him to leave the prison! If he hadn't left he still might be alive! Don't ya remember,he left you in the city to die! It was him or you!". Alice began to calm down and listen to her father but it didn't make it any less sad. "Yeah but you didn't wish for him to be dead!". "Maybe not but it is what it is!". Alice knew her father was right,the prison was the only safe place for them,time to go home. "Come on little Ass Kicker,lets go home.". Daryl releases Alice,Alice hugs him. The hug surprised Daryl but not interly.  
After that they head off to the prison before it got dark. Alice rode with Daryl on the back of his motorcycle! It took Daryl awhile but he found a helmet for Alice. Alice couldn't help but roll her eyes when he put the helmet on her,though in a good way. To be honest she missed being treated like a little girl by her father. She missed alot of things. While they ate dinner Daryl started with a series of questions. "Hey Alice,answer me this. Why did Merle leave you in the city?". Alice stopped eating,looked at the group. Glenn and Carol just look down at there plates. Already know why Merle left Alice in the city. "Was he with someone?". Alice dropped her fork "Yes.". "Okay,well who?". Alice paused before answering. Remembering what Glenn and Carol told her. "The Governor. Perhaps you know him?"Alice replied. "The what?"Rick cut in. "The Governor. Glenn and Carol told me you had trouble with him as much as I have!". Rick chimed in with "Looks like we're going to have more trouble with The Governor.". "What do you mean you had trouble with The Governor?"Michonne inquired.  
"Well for starters, he's a lair! He uses people to get what he wants. He tried to kick me out the hotel I was staying at! He was going to use it for some people who were on the go. Who didn't want to stay in that paridice lie but I held my ground, I wasn't leaving!"Alice snapped. Michonne gave Alice a smirk and went back to eating and mumbles under her breath"She's yours Daryl.". Next,everyone belted with laughter,"Yup,thats my Little Ass Kicker!" Daryl rejoiced while rubbing Alice's head!  
After everyone cleaned up the table,Rick assigned some people for look out. Alice wondered if she could do it? So far it was Glenn,Eilizabeth,and Carl. Rick only needed one more,that was perfect for Alice. Alice went to her dad and questioned him"Can I look out?". "Uh... I guess."Daryl replies. "Thanks dad!"Alice sang. She went off to ask Rick if she can and of corse he agrees. She and Carl were paired up in the tower nearest to the prison. Rick gave Alice a gun. A sniper rifle to be exact. There's one slight problem with that...she doesn't know how to use a gun. Each shot she missed,which brought more walkers! Carl finally asked"Do you know how to use a gun?". Alice remained silent,she was embarrised that she didn't know how to use a gun. "I..I...I can teach you?". Alice was going to object but then she realized that her machete wasn't going take her everywhere. "Okay." Alice accepted. Carl took the snipper out of Alices hands and showed her how to hold it. "You were holding almost right but your elbows were drawn out to much. You need to hold your elbows closer to your body."Carl said. "Here now you try!". Carl handed Alice the gun,Alice tried to hold it like how Carl did. "No,no,no here let me help you."Carl insisted. Suddenly Carl push on Alices arms slightly, and moved Alice's left hand up more. Carl didn't see it but Alice was blushing. Alice didn't want to admit it,she had a crush on Carl. "There you go! Now close one eye.". Thats what Alice did."Okay take three deep breaths,and aim.". Alice took three long slow breaths and aimed at a walker on the far right of the prison fence. "Aaaand pull the trigger!"Carl exclaimed. Alice pulls the trigger and the gun shot boomed in her ears. Then she heard the grunt of a walker but it was short. Alice looked a side of the sniper and saw the walker that she tried to shoot at was gone! Alice had shot the walker! She knows how to use a gun! "I did it!" Alice was so excited that she threw the gun on the ground and wrapped her arms around Carl neck. She softly plants a kiss on his cheek. All of the sudden Carl realized that she was a girl. Carl's cheeks grew hot after she plants the kiss on his cheek.  
Alice realized what she was doing,with one swift movement she pulls herself away from Carl. "I..I mean thanks."Alice said akwardly. Carl was shocked at what Alice did. She just kissed him on the cheek! The girl who hes had a crush on since she first got there! "W...wait h..here."Carl stammered. Carl climbs down the ladder and tries to spot something. Finally,he spots what he's looking for...a white and lavender flower. The lavender was tipped on the pletals and had freckles. He grabs it and climbs back up the ladder. He sees Alice and he walks up to her slowly. "H...h..here!"Carl stammers again quickly taking the flower out from behind his back. Alices expression changed to embarrissment to shock. She looks at Carl then at the flower. Carl had his eyes tightly shut,almost like when your afaid. Alice slowly takes the flower she looks down at it. "Th..Thank yo..."Alice was cut off when she looked up from the the flower and Carl pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her. It wasn't one of those sloppy,opened mouth kisses you see in movies and TV. It was a closed,soft,sweet kiss. Alice was shocked,she couldn't even think. This wasn't any kiss...it was her first kiss. Carl opened his eyes and quickly pulled away. "I..I..I..I..I'm s..s..so.. ..y"Carl stammers even more with his face now scarlet red. Alice's face matched his. She just blankly stood there not responding at all. "I..I..I'm j..just g..going t..to go."Carl said. When Carl walks beside Alice,Alice grabs his arm and pulls him in for another kiss. It was just like the first one! Alice didn't know what this tingling feeling was when she kissed Carl but she liked it and thats all that matters.  
Carl again was surprised by her. Though not exactly surprised,he didn't seem to mind one more kiss. Alice pulled away and smirked"You tried hard enough,city boy. Now lets head back...it's dawn.". Alice walked away smelling the flower,and one hand holding Carls. Meanwhile Glenn and Elizabeth are on the tower across the one that Alice and Carl were at. Glenn had binnoculars and had seen everything that happened.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Alice and Carl let go of each other's hands. They walk into the prison and seperate into their prison blocks. Alice saw her father passed out on the lower bunk"He crashed the hell out!"Alice pondered. She climbs up on her bunk,careful not to wake him. She lays there looking at the ceiling,thinking of what just happened. Now she knew what Carl was in this big family of hers,dare she say it...boyfriend. She never had a boyfriend before,her friends before the apcolypse, talked about them or had one. One thing Alice was sure of...she did not want to let her father find out.  
Alice fell asleep and had a good dream. The dream was about her and Daryl fight walkers,similar to the dream she had the last night she was in the hotel. Except her father didn't get bit this time instead they killed all of them and and went back to the prison. She has been having these dreams since she first arrived in the prison. Everytime she was going to sleep she wasn't afaid anymore. She used to be afaid because she would have the same nightmare every night. One time Alice tried not sleeping at all but that didn't go to well. The more Alice thought about it the more she realized the nightmare had disappeared. She knew why too! She had her father back.  
While Alice is sleeping through the day, Carl is sittin in his cell block,daydreaming about Alice. Also thinking about what happened last night. Is he her boyfriend now? Does he have to give her flowers everyday? All of the sudden Glenn walks into his cell block"Can I come in?"he asked,though Carl didn't notice. He was too busy listening to the harps on cloud 9. "Carl...CARL!"Glenn shouts. Carl jumped up in surprise"Wha..huh...oh Glenn it's just you."Carl stammered. "Can I come in?"Glenn asked again. "Yes."Carl replied. Glenn sits beside Carl"Anything you want to tell me?". Carl,not sure what Glenn knows shakily replies"Tell you what? What do you mean?". "Last night,you,Alice,the kiss,you aren't alone in these parts."Glenn tells him smuggly. Carls eyes buldged out of his eye sockets as the scarlet color returned to his cheeks. Before Carl has time to compose himself or utter a single word,Glenn pipes in"You know you have to tell your dad right?". "Wh..what why?"Carl barley got out. Glenn just smiles really big and says"Alice may tell Daryl and you may need protection.". Carl stands up and kicks Glenn shin lightly,"Now you're just trying to freak me out!". Glenn just loses it,"Hey you're the one you walked farther into the lion's den then I did!". Glenn stands up"Still need to tell your dad."  
Carl turns around and sees Alice walking towards himself and Glenn. "What's ups, guys?" That was a loaded question and she had no idea how loaded. "Glenn saw us last night!" Carl couldn't help spitting it out like that. "Wh...what? Saw what?" Daryl chose just that moment to walk up, too. "Oh, I get it. I walk up and everyone shuts up?" "Makes a guy think you're talking about him" Glenn whispers, quietly, to Carl, "Lion's den, man! Lion's den!" Before Carl can say a word, it's Alice for the save! "I think Carl is my boyfriend, Dad." Could it be any more awkard? Yes, as Rick suddenly appears, "WHAT? What did you just say?" "Dad!" Now, Carl has no clue what to say. So, it goes something like this..."I think we are boyfried, girlfriend. Is that ok?" Carl wished he hadn't said it the second it came out! Daryl is the first to reply, "WHAT?" "Ok. This is going well." Alice thinks, to herself. Now, how do they get out of this? "Wait, give me your crossbow, Dad!" Did she just say that? Glenn is laughing hysterically as the others join them, by now! "Whats going on!"Carol inquirres giggling though she didn't know why. Glenn fianlly manages to get out with the breath he has left"THEY'RE DATING!" and thats all Glenn could say after that. With everyone in shock Michonne stelthly walked up to Daryl "You want to hand me that crossbow?"Michonne whispers. "Why does everyone want my crossbow!"Daryl exclaimed loudly! Everybody just looses it,Daryl,and Rick included! They dropped the subject and ate lunch. Alice and Carl were reliefed!  
During lunch Rick said sternly"Okay all joking aside we need to plan our next move!". This confused Alice,what plan? Alice spoke up "W..What plan?". "To go after The Governor!"Michonne said in bitterness. Alice's face lit up like Christnas lights! She always wanted to go against The Governor the past year! "Go against The Gonernor! Ooooooooooh~can I go? Can I,can I,can I?"Alice pleaded. Everyone just giggled at her. Lately the group has been happier since Alice arrived. They smile,laugh,and giggle. Could Alice be the hope and huminaity that they have been waiting for? Rick takes alook at the group before answering Alice. Then he looks at Alice "If you want.". Alice just said thank you but on the inside she was jumpping up and down saying 'Yaaaaaaaay!'. Rick filled Alice in on the plan.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Alice listened carefully. From what she got out of the plan. Rick,her dad,Glenn and Maggie were going to fight off The Governor's soldiers. Michonne was going against The Governor. They still hadn't discussed what Carl and Alice would be doing. Carl decide to ask Rick. "What about Alice and me?" Rick, almost worried about answering that one, tells Carl, " I need you guys to stay here and keep watch over Judith, Elizabeth and Hershel." For a split second, Carl was angry with his decision, until Alice looks at him and says, "Agreed." "What?" Carl gave her a sideways glance, with a confused stare. "Elizabeth cares for Judith, and Hershel has only one leg. They need us!" Carl thought about it, for a moment and looked at his Dad and simply nodded his head in agreement.  
Daryl was proud of his Little Ass Kicker at that point. Daryl asked"so when do we do this?". Rick stayed silent but replied with "Later tonight. We'll have to worry about walkers but the town wont see us coming!". "Good idea. I like surprises!"Daryl smirked. Alice smiled and rolled her eyes,her father hasn't changed one single bit and she liked that. With that Rick tells everybody"Okay eat and get some rest! We have a long night ahead of us!". "Were do you want me Rick?"Carol chimes in."I'll let you decide."Rick answers. Without hesitating Carol respond "I'll stay with the kids.". Daryl smiles at Carol but again Carol looks at Daryl and Daryl looks away. Alice was annoyed by this. She knows her father is crushing on Carol and Carol is crushing on her father. Alice needed to do something about this without going to far! Maybe she can tell Carol later that her dad loves her too. Just maybe they would end up together. Then,Alice might have a mother.  
Later that night, They're locked and loaded ready to go! Ricks the first to speak"Lets move out! We know what we gotta do!". Alice and Carl wacth as they pull out,Daryl out on his bike,the others in the cars. Carol walks up behind Alice "Hey want to look out with me?". "Sure!"Alice piped up. Carol and Alice head up the same tower Alice and Carl were at the night before. Alice and Carol had snipers. While they were shooting Carol questions Alice,"Where did you learn to shoot?". "Carl"Alice replies. She tried to restrain from smiling or giggling,she failed. She giggled slightly. Alice bit her lower lip. "Did I just giggle like that?"Alice mentally asked herself. "Carl? Is that you two got together?"Carol smiles slyly. "Yeah." Alice said. There was a silence between them for awhile. After Alice shot a walker, she looked at Carol. "This is my chance!"she thought. "While we are on the subject of relationships,When are you going to tell my father?"Alice asked sheepishly. Carol was shocked,how did she know that she han a crush on Daryl. "I..I don't know what your talking about?"Carol stutters. They both just giggle then for a momment they were silent. "What gave it away?". Alice just smirked "Really? It's obvious. He likes you too. That is obvious too!". Carol smiles shyly. "H..he does?". Of course! Hello?"Alice yelled. Carol just giggles more. "You may not see it but when you're not looking he smiles at you alot." Alice's eyes sparkle with joy. No other words are said,both grinning and watch for walkers...or The Governor just in case.  
While thats going on,the group is setting a perimeter around the city. Though they do not know the trouble that is about to unfold. For The Governor had sent a group of his hench men, with a truck load of walkers to attack the prison and take prisoners.

While they are planning their infiltration, the Governor's team is headed towards the prison, barely guarded.

Meanwhile, Carl joins Alice and Carol in the tower. He starts searching, the area, with his binnoculars. Oh no, there is a caravan headed straight for the prison! "Go! To the prison!" Carl yells! The girls, who have learned not to question him, take off down the ladder, to the prison, with Carl right behind them! They get inside and, without a breath..he yells, "Hershel! Get Elizabeth and Judith to the boiler room and lock the doors! Don't come out until you hear silence! GO!" Hershel knew Carl wouldn't say it if it was not serious! They did as they were told! It didn't take long before, somehow, the Governor's team rammed the gates, and launched what must have been tear gas, because they three of them couldn't see and were coughting. Before they knew it, they were out cold!  
Alice fluttered her eyes open. She tried to get up but she was a little weak. Until she hears a farmiliar groan but it was not from a human, it was a walker! Alice stood straight up,she pulled out her machete. She jammed the blade into it's skull,not caring where she was at the momment. She looked around to look for Carl and Carol. She found Carl but no Carol. Alice was worried,where was she, where's Carol and what the hell was going on. She ran over to Carl and shook him alittle"Hey Carl get up!". Carl didn't respond so Alice resorts to a more painful soultion,she smacks him. Stil no respond. "Damn it Carl this is no time to nap!" Alice shouted. THen she recalled a fairytale from when she was in school,Sleeping Beauty. Where the prince kisses the girl and the girl wakes up from a spell an evil witch put on her! "Worth a shot."Alice thought. Alice leans down and lands her lips on his. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see that Carl was waking up! Carl only opens his eyes for just a split second but closes them again. He waits until her lips leave his. He opens his eyes again.  
"Hey it worked!"Alice mentally shouted in victory. Carl simles at Alice. "Ready to fight cityboy?"Alice inquires with a smirk. "Ready cowgirl!"Carl said with a matching smirk. "Good you're going to be!"Alice and Carl hear from...nowhere? The voice had no body to be seen! Alice reconized the voice...The Governor! Alice swirled around to see if he was behind her and Carl did the same. Alice looked up and saw a speaker. "Good luck,Daughter of the Crossbow!"The Govener said. Suddenly Carl and Alice see a door slowly rising.


End file.
